1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a document management system in which document data obtained by converting a document into electronic data is stored into a server computer and managed has been used in an enterprise or the like. The general document management system has a version managing function and makes version management of the document by combining a check-out (locking) function and a check-in (updating) function to the document data. A text file and application files are included in the document data serving as a management target in the document management system. Typically, a PDF file, an Office file of Microsoft Corporation, and the like are included in the application files.
Ordinarily, in the case of updating the version of the document data, the user accesses a server of the document management system by using a PC terminal of the user of the document management system, downloads a file which he wants to update its version, and performs a check-out. In the PC terminal, after the file was edited, the edited file is checked-in, thereby storing it as a file of a new version into a document management server. In this manner, the file which is managed by the document management server is checked-out and checked-in by using the PC terminal.
In the case of accessing the document management system from the PC terminal and updating the version of the document data such as a PDF file or the like, if the system has applications only for browsing, an edition cannot be performed in the PC. In such a case, it is considered that the version is updated by the following procedure.
1. The document data of the document management system is opened by the PC (check-out).
2. The document data is output by a printer and obtained.
3. An edition (hand-writing, paper insertion, or the like) is performed to an output matter.
4. The edited paper is read by a scanner and converted into electronic data, and the data is sent to the PC.
5. A file obtained by converting into the electronic data by the PC is uploaded to the document management system and the version is updated (check-in).
According to a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-277113, the following invention is disclosed. That is, when a document which is desired to be approved is uploaded from the PC terminal to the document management server, E-mail for an approval request is transmitted from the document management server to an approver (a superior or the like having an approval authority) and a person who received the approval request moves to a place where a multifunction apparatus has been installed and outputs the document. The approver makes a signature to an approval position, scans the document, uploads the document to the server, and performs a check-in (updating).
According to the document management system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-277113, a point that when the document data is checked-out and output, a background pattern is removed from the approval position is disclosed. However, since the user needs to move among the PC terminal, printer, and scanner (multifunction apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-277113) and to execute the PC operation and the like, there is such a problem that a working efficiency is low.